Misión, enredos y amor
by Caroone
Summary: Una misión, una confusión, un enredo y un amor o tal vez dos. Mina/Yaten/Luna. Es un fic realizado, por Ashamed Kawaii y Caroone. Esperamos lo disfruten.


_**Disclaimer**__:_ Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•: ¡Qué felicidad! T.T Este fanfic, están lindo aparte de que sale mi lindo Yaten n.n, sé que ya me saturé pero no importa vale la pena, esta pequeña historia que salió con MI **amiga** Caroone, ideas tan parecidas hacen este fanfic, como quizás sepan o no, Luna es uno de mis personajes preferidos, sé que es extraño pero no por demás aburrido, snif, snif, fans de Mina/Yaten snif, snif, tendrán también su parte ¡Hijas mías, lean! Disfruten, no nos pueden culpar por esto jeje ;)

Carrone, Hola nuevamente, y pues como verán aquí esta otra historia JAJAJAJA que emoción, lástima que no puedo poner emoticones los cuales muestren mi felicidad, espero que les guste ya que está loca historia nos fascinó a mi amiga y a mí desde el momento en que la empezamos a planear, espero que la disfruten.

Por cierto si alguien sabe, como poner tres personajes en los datos generales de la historia háganoslo saber a Lauris o a mí por MP, gracias.

**Misión, enredos y amor**

Capítulo I Misión****

La vista era esplendida, podía ver el cielo anaranjado, un cielo que por años siempre esperó con muchas y grandiosas ansias, pero que de alguna manera ya le aburría. Era lindo que después de tantas peleas y tantos sacrificios de alguna manera la 'Luz de la esperanza' les regresará su pequeño y agradable hogar. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que todo había acabado, desde que la paz había regresado pero también sabía que eso conllevaba a la odiosa y patética rutina.

Llevaba puestos unos pantalones grisáceos un poco holgados, una playera blanca sin mangas y todo el extraño sol de su planeta a todo el esplendor, pero a él simplemente le daba una sin igual pereza, se había excluido en su cuarto, en el balcón redondeado que daba la vista lo más alejada posible de sus pupilas, ¿por qué tenía que tener pupilas? Nunca tuvo maestro pero no, ahora que ellos fueron los salvadores tenían un estúpido respeto que por unos días le fascinó y que después pensó que la Tierra y Kinmoku no estaban del todo tan lejos.

Sus pies se hallaban recargados en el balcón y su cuerpo se hallaba casi en su totalidad esparcido por la flojera que emitía su planeta, sus brazos los tenía cruzados, mientras sus ojos los tenía cerrados, le encantaba estar solo, por eso había pedido la habitación más alejada posible de la sociedad de su propio planeta. Aunque le gustaba que lo alabaran y le dijeran lo perfecto que era, a pesar que siempre mostraba una cara tensa y de fastidio a sus pupilas, en ese momento sólo quería que el sol de Kinmoku le tuviese envidia y le brindara el matiz y el calor diferente del que ya se había acostumbrado.

El suave aire le revolvía su pelo plateado, nunca creyó tener tanta calma en un momento como este, cuando teóricamente tenía que estar entrenando a sus pupilas, se había acostumbrado a su cuerpo de hombre sin lugar a dudas, a su princesa no le afectaba en lo absoluto, y él ya se había acostumbrado a ocupar ropas de hombre, y quizás el estar como la Sailor qué era sólo era demostrarles a las demás que él sin lugar a dudas era poderoso.

El sol y el aire lo estaban adormeciendo, realmente sabía que la palabra flojera le era tan gratificante. Mientras su subconsciente trataba de perderlo en sus inverosímiles y poderosos sueños, la alerta de toda una Sailor le tomó un poco desprevenido, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ahí lo encontró a su lado, con una sonrisa burlona, mirándolo detenidamente.

Yaten lo miró fastidiado y resopló ante la llegada de su invasor, le fastidiaba la idea de que interrumpieran en su pacifico cuarto. Seiya sin embargo tosió tratando de hacerle entrar en razón a Yaten que él se hallaba ahí, él y Taiki, quien con sus lentes que le daban brillo directo hacía su cara dejaba de verle los ojos fríos y calculadores.

- Yaten – habló más tranquilo Taiki al ver que el efecto que trataba de hacer Seiya para llamarle la atención era un rotundo fracaso - ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- Tomando un descanso ¿acaso no lo ves? – rodó los ojos y los cerró de nueva cuenta – Hasta que ustedes interrumpieron en mi cuarto.

- Lo hicimos porque teníamos que hacerlo Yaten – por vez primera Seiya lo miró y después aligeró su voz un poco tensa, al menos sabía que tenía todas las ganas de descansar y qué mejor ahora que se deshiciera de la misión que le había dejado la princesa, nada mejor y perfecto que su victima –. Ya que relativamente tenías que estar entrenando a las futuras Sailors de este planeta.

- No puedo entrenarlas con tanto ruido – dijo con simpleza y cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada –. Son demasiado ruidosas y sólo quieren verme, sabes que eso me fastidia – sonrió internamente aunque sabía que una milésima parte de lo que había dicho era mentira, jamás lo iba a aceptar.

- Un poco comprensible si tomamos en cuenta como eras… - desvió la vista hacía Taiki – En la Tierra – carraspeó Seiya y le dio unas palmaditas al estómago de Yaten.

- Deja mi estómago, ¿acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

- Claro que sí – dijo Seiya, esperando por mucho tiempo que Yaten dijera eso. Los ojos azul zafiro de Seiya brillaron de una manera inusual y Yaten no supo describir ese petrificado y hermoso brillo.

- Si es así – dijo con disimulo, temiendo del cambio de actitud de su líder –. Váyanse de mi cuarto y déjenme descansar.

- Claro, lo que quieras – sonrió y metió su mano en la sudadera, extrayendo un sobre sellado con el emblema de Kinmoku y se lo enseñó a Yaten.

- Para qué me entregas cosas que son tuyas – se erguió y alzó la ceja de incredulidad, observándolo con cuidado, no pensaba abrir el sello ni de la misión que tenían o que Seiya tenía, él quería disfrutar de la poca tarde que ya le quedaba.

- Oh, no son mías – se excusó Seiya divertidamente –. Es tu misión, la princesa lo dejó en claro, ahí está todo escrito por puño y letra de ella – Yaten miró detenidamente el sobre rojo y después a Seiya con una cara divertida, frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué no lo abres?

- Esto es extraño – gruñó para sí mismo y rompió con sutileza el sello de su planeta, sacó la hoja con aroma a olivo, sí, lo sabía, era de su princesa y la pulcra caligrafía de ella era más que suficiente, leyó la misión, sus ojos se dilataron y finalmente puso a un lado la misión y se volvió a recostar tan plácidamente como su cuerpo se lo permitiera.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Yaten?

- Acostándome Seiya, y ahora déjenme en paz ambos, quiero seguir sintiendo el poco calor que ahora queda en Kinmoku.

- ¿No leíste la misión de la Princesa? – dijo Taiki.

- Sí, sí, una misión al planeta Tierra ¿y? – Se volvió a erguir frustrado – Esa misión es para nuestro líder si no me equivoco, así que espero que marches pronto, porque el día se acerca, según ordenes de nuestra princesa.

- Lo cierto Yaten – cruzó de brazos Seiya –. Es que en efecto yo soy el líder – Yaten rodó los ojos –. Y como tal, deseo que vayas tú a la Tierra – sonrió.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Se paró abruptamente – Yo no pienso ir a la Tierra por esa misión ¡demonios! Eres tú el líder, tú deber es hacer lo que dice la princesa Seiya.

- Si, tienes la absoluta razón – dijo comprensiblemente –. Pero yo te puedo mandar a ti…

- Eso no lo puedes negar Yaten – afirmó Taiki apoyando a Seiya –. Porque de cualquier manera aunque la princesa Kakyuu haya mandado a Seiya, Seiya tiene todo el derecho de mandar a quien le plazca de nosotros dos o de sus pupilas – se acomodó los lentes –. Y… - sonrió – Seiya no puede enviar a sus pupilas, cuando ni siquiera aún saben diferenciar del bien o del mal, por eso no puedes objetarle nada a nuestro líder Yaten, él ya tomó una decisión la cual es que vayas y como bien dijiste entre más rápido mejor, ya que el día se acerca.

- ¡¿Pero que tonterías dices?! – Dijo algo furioso - ¿Desde cuándo estas del lado de Seiya?

- A comparación tuya Yaten – dijo con tranquilidad Taiki –. Yo no me la paso holgazaneando, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, pero si Seiya me lo hubiese pedido con gusto hubiese ido, pero como no es el caso, te sugiero que te apures sabes de antemano como es la princesa con respecto a esta peculiar misión.

- ¡Pero esto es estúpido! – dijo colérico, le habían arruinado su radiante día, oh, lo iban a pagar ambos - ¿Desde cuándo Taiki piensa de esa manera sobre ti? – Miró a Seiya – Sólo porque hace dos días no he hecho nada no quiere decir ¡nada! Además… - miró a Seiya más rabioso que nunca, ¿por qué lo denigraban de esa manera? Sólo por dos estúpidos días de no hacer nada… sus pensamientos se retuvieron en algo tan simple que lo pasó de largo tan rápidamente, la carta de la princesa era algo sencilla con una misión demasiado difícil a decir verdad pero esa palabra, esa sutil y temerosa palabra, el único y aterrador destino que alguno de ellos tres tenía que ir: Planeta Tierra - ¿Te da miedo Seiya?

- ¿De qué demonios hablas Yaten? – descruzó sus brazos y su voz sonaba muy a la defensiva y Yaten sonrió tan divertidamente.

- No puedo creerlo – soltó una risotada –. Por eso no quisiste ir a la Tierra tienes miedo de ver a ¿cómo le decías?, ¡ah, sí! ¿Tienes miedo de ver a tu bombón? – Seiya se ruborizó y Yaten echó otra risotada más honda y más fuerte.

- Ese no es tu problema – desvió su rostro Seiya un poco nervioso por la repentina situación que había dado un giro algo peligroso.

- Claro que se volvió mi problema, temes ver a tu querida Serena con Darien – Seiya cerró los ojos pesadamente, Yaten miró a Taiki sin preocupación, ahora comprendía, Taiki no iba porque tenía que hacer los planes para su misión y Seiya era demasiado cobarde para ir a enfrentarse con el príncipe de la Tierra sin no morir en el intento, pero ¿a él que le importaba eso? Si Seiya se quería matar con Darien le daba igual, mientras que él estuviera feliz acostado –. Es una buena oportunidad ¿no lo crees? Así ves a Serena y si se van a matar tú y el príncipe de la Tierra qué mejor que de una vez.

Seiya gruñó, Yaten echó una risotada, Taiki tosió. Hubo un silencio sólo se escuchaba la risa de diversión de Yaten, hasta que el silencio se hizo prominente y Yaten miró por vez primera a Seiya, quien se hallaba con una cara sombría, jamás lo había visto de esa manera, sólo una sólo vez cuando había regresado a Kinmoku aunque jamás le quiso preguntar porque fue cuando descubrió que Seiya tenía un temperamento horrible y podría estar seguro que desprendía un fuerte poder. Y ahora verlo de esa manera tan sombría, desprendiendo una energía extraña, tragó saliva, inclusive Taiki se hizo a un lado. Yaten lo miró más detenidamente a través del pelo negruzco que ocupaba un brillo sin igual, los ojos brillosos de un color rojizo. Trató de mantener su compostura a la única descripción que su mente le pudo dar a la mirada y esa rara faceta de Seiya: un asesino.

- Yaten – dijo meloso Seiya y el peli plateado dio un respingo sin pensarlo –. He dicho que irás a la Tierra, porque yo soy tu líder, no tengo porque darte el porqué no iré yo ¿de acuerdo?

- De cualquier manera – cruzó de brazos Yaten, sumamente nervioso, la faceta de un Seiya meloso, con una sonrisa sumamente falsa y con ojos brillantes de odio y maldad le aterrorizaba –. Sólo quería hacerte molestar y…

- Entre más rápido te vayas mejor – habló seriamente –. Ay de ti que no cumplas la misión porque si no toda mi ira caerá en ti – le puso una mano en el hombro y Yaten sintió el poder sobre él, entonces supo que nunca iba a conocer a Seiya al menos no del todo –. Tranquilízate Yaten, como si fuese tan horrible ir a la Tierra – le sonrió fríamente y caminó hacía la salida de la habitación, cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, suspiró –. Odio cuando dicen la verdad, al menos espero que Yaten la vea.

- Es impresionante…

- Es nuestro líder y tocaste un punto vulnerable en él Yaten – rectificó Taiki, serio pero aún un poco nervioso.

- Ahg, lo peor es que tengo que ir a la Tierra, me preguntó si Darien viera esa faceta en Seiya…

- Yaten, eso un muy poco probable, a Seiya le cae bien Darien – dijo y empezó a caminar hacía la puerta de la habitación –. Espero que te apures, ya que la misión no es nada fácil y te recomiendo que lo hagas por ti solo.

- Ni lo digas, quiero pasar desapercibido – Taiki salió del cuarto y Yaten se volvió a tumbar en su cama y sonrió - ¿Seiya caerle bien a Darien? Hubiera sido entretenido ver esa faceta en Seiya con Darien o con su bombón – dijo divertido imaginando la situación, volteó su mirada hacía la noche en su planeta y resopló –. Aunque… después de todo, no es tan mala idea ir a la Tierra una vez más.

///o///

Debido a la oscuridad de la noche solo se podían ver cinco féminas figuras que se encontraban en círculo, tenían sus manos extendidas hacia el frente, tocando ligeramente un objeto alargado que sostenía fuertemente una de ellas.

-¿Listas chicas?- Gritó con fuerza una de ellas.

-Listas- Afirmaron con avidez .

-¡Por el poder de Mercurio!-

-¡Por el poder de Marte!-

-¡Por el poder de Júpiter!-

-¡Por el poder de Venus!-

-¡Por el poder del cristal lunar!-

Una luz brillante alumbró el lugar, iluminando las cinco figuras, las cuales llevaban puesto un pequeño uniforme de marinero pero de diferentes colores.

-¡AHHH!- gritó Sailor Moon con fuerza mientras sus cabellos al igual que su pequeño uniforme se agitaba por el poder que emitía su cetro.

Las cinco guerreras trataban de concentrarse para mantener lo más estable posible el poder que se emanaba desde el centro del circulo, casi no podían mantenerse en pie, por sus frentes escurría incalculables gotas de sudor, las cuales daban muestra clara del desgaste de su cuerpo.

-Chicas, concéntrense- Angustiada gritaba la pequeña gata negra, que se mantenía medio oculta entre los arbustos debajo de un árbol al cual se le caían incalculables hojas, debido a la expulsión de energía.

-¡Resiste Sailor Moon!- Clamó con dificultad la guerrera de cabellos negros, casi no podía abrir sus ojos debido al fuerte aire que la empujaba hacia atrás.

-Ya no puedo más- Sus brazos se encontraban temblorosos y sus manos sudorosas, debido a la fuerza que se concentraba.

-Yo te ayudaré- Despegó sus manos del centro del circulo y con dificultad comenzó avanzar arrastrando los pies para llegar a Sailor Moon, pero no contó con la pequeña disparidad que se encontraba en el piso, así que al contacto con su pie, perdió el control cayendo encima de Sailor Moon y causando que la fuerza concentrada en el circulo, se rompiera y saliera potentemente en forma de rayo, color rosa.

-¡Luna cuidado!- Gritó el pequeño gato blanco que se encontraba del otro lado del circulo, sobre un cubo color azul gigante y con agujeros.

-¡Corre!- vociferó una de las guerras.

La pequeña gata al ver como el potente rayo se acercaba, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad desesperada, pero fue demasiado tarde, el rayo al contacto con su piel, comenzó a calentar su cuerpo, hasta hacerlo brillar, alumbrando fugazmente, seguido por un gran ¡Pum! y una gran cantidad de humo rosa que se esparció por todo el lugar.

Las nubes negras que cubrían el resplandor de la luna se fueron esparciendo junto con el humo, dejando ver a las cinco guerreras, tres de ellas se encontraban tiradas sobre el piso y las restantes dos estaban una encima de la otra, una parecía mareada, y confundida.

-¡Luna! ¡Luna!- Gritaba mientras trataba de levantarse empujando a Sailor Venus que aun se mantenía encima de ella, ya que su pesado cuerpo no le permitía moverse.

-¿Chicas, están bien?-Preguntó preocupada Sailor Mercury, que se levantaba con dificultad

-¡Luna!- Corrió desesperado el pequeño gato hacia los arbustos

-Desapareció- Miró a las chicas, en su rostro se podía apreciar su gran tristeza y preocupación, rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar frenéticamente.

-Tranquilízate Sailor Moon- Decía Sailor Júpiter, que colocaba con cuidado su mano sobre su hombro, estaba igual de nerviosa, pero al menos debía de hacer un intento para calmarla.

-Luna es muy fuerte e inteligente, así que seguramente estará bien- Sonrió falsamente.

-Si- La miró con ojos llorosos.

///o///

-¡Ay mi cabeza!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se encontraba mareada , -¿Dónde estoy?- miró a su alrededor y lentamente comenzó a visualizar que se encontraba en lo que parecía una azotea de un edificio, el cual estaba cubierto por una gran maya metálica -¿Cómo llegué a… ¡Auch!- Sin darse cuenta se había intentado levantar pero se estrelló en la base de un tinaco –¡Pero qué demonios!- se arrastró rápidamente y salió del pequeño hueco –Hace mucho frio- torpemente se fue acercando hasta llegar a la orilla del edificio y miró hacia el horizonte, se encontraba temblorosa, así que sin pensarlo se abrazó fuertemente así misma -Esto se siente- se soltó rápidamente, asustada , comenzó a observarse, primero sus delicadas y finas manos, después con temor se las llevo a sus rostro y fue inspeccionando el resto de sus delicados rasgos, lentamente fue bajando, por su cuello, su dorso, sus pechos, hasta su abdomen, después llevo sus manos a su cabello, era muy largo y sedoso -¿Cómo paso esto?- miraba sus manos confusa –¿Habrá sido la explosión?- se quedó pensativa unos momentos -¿Qué voy a hacer?- decidida se dirigió a la puerta y giró la perilla –Debo encontrar a Serena – abrió la puerta –Pero….- la cerró de golpe y se recargó en ella –Nunca lo había pensado, pero ahora que sucedió, puede que sea…- sonrío y rápidamente abrió la puerta -¿Pero necesito ayuda?- lentamente fue bajando las escaleras –Pero no quiero que se enteren las chicas- sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba caminando en uno de los pasillos del edificio -A quién le pediré ayuda- Se detuvo en una de las puertas del pasillo, sonrojada –_¿En qué habrá estado pensando Serena para que terminara aquí?_- tímidamente tocó la puerta –Pero qué le voy a decir- se miró – Creo que no estoy en las condiciones más adecuadas para que alguien me vea - se abrazó a si misma tratando de cubrirse su cuerpo -¿Qué hare?-

De repente se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos provenientes de las escaleras de emergencia así que, asustada, giró la perilla, abrió la puerta y se metió.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, solo se distinguían ligeramente los muebles que en ella había –Este lugar se me hace conocido, pero a la vez tan diferente- Con ligereza y movimientos gatunos comenzó a deslizarse por la habitación rosando levemente los dedos entre cada mueble, pasando desde el sillón, los bancos de la barra que daba a la cocina hasta llegar a la cama – Es tan familiar, pero a la vez tan diferente- Se abrazo con fuerza, se sentó en la cama y siguió observando a su alrededor hasta que una corriente de aire entro por el ventanal ondeando la cortina y iluminándola levemente –No puede ser- exaltada se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta – ¡Esta habitación!- se detuvo a un par de pasos frente de ella –Esta habitación es de…. es de Darien- Asustada miró la puerta que se abría.

Continuara…

Prometemos, no tardar años en actualizar ; ) y por favor déjenos sus **reviews**, para saber si les agrado. Wip wip wip

Hasta pronto


End file.
